1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board unit incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a server computer, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to a printed circuit board unit including a printed wiring board and a connector mounted on the printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A server computer includes a back panel or backplane, for example. Printed circuit board units are coupled to the back panel, for example. Signal connectors and a power connector on the individual printed circuit board unit are coupled to corresponding connectors on the back panel, respectively. The signal connectors serve to enable transmission of signals between the printed circuit board units. A central processing unit (CPU) on the printed wiring board is allowed to execute processing in the individual printed circuit board unit. Electric power is supplied to the printed wiring board through the power connector.
The signal connectors and the power connector are arranged in a row on the printed wiring board. The printed wiring board must have an extent enough to cover the size of the row including the arrangement of the signal connectors and the power connector. This results in an increased extent of the printed wiring board, namely of the printed circuit board unit. The back panel is only allowed to receive a limited number of the printed circuit board units. It is preferable to mount as many printed circuit board units as possible on the back panel for execution of processing.